


C'est La Vie

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Set in a non-magical, alternate universe during the rule of Queen Victoria, Harry Potter has recently been sold to a new home by his greedy, good for nothing pig of an uncle. Being ever innocent and naive, he hopes that Malfoy Manor will be a happy new home for him, despite the fact that he is a slave there until he can work off the money they paid to buy him. Such is life for the young boy as a series of woes betides him. Will Harry ever find contentment under the roof of the Malfoys? Probably not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N: The story is set in the Victorian era (Queen Victoria’s rule). It is not 100% historically correct. I apologise beforehand to all you historians out there for any errors that I might make. I do not research all of the things I write, just what I really have no idea about._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter sat nervously in the black, polished carriage hugging his canvas rucksack as it trundled down the cobble stone stretch of road that led to the magnificent Victorian manor in the distance. The rain fell down in heavy sheets around the carriage. It was nearly night time but still, it poured. Instead of stopping in front of the manor’s main entrance, the carriage continued towards the barn behind the grand castle-like structure. As the carriage came to a halt, Harry took a deep breath. The door was flung open for him and he stepped down cautiously. He squinted through the rain, droplets spattering his face and eye lashes, to see that he was by the back door of what seemed like the kitchens. The windows seemed to stare at him in an ominous fashion. It was like a giant monster, ready to consume its newest sacrifice.

 

A severe woman with a heavy face and black hair twisted into a tight bun opened the door abruptly and waved at him to get inside out of the rain that had managed to seep its way into his clothes just after a few seconds of standing there. He walked quickly, wiping his feet onto the bristly doormat before entering.

 

“All right then. Potter, correct?” she asked him.

He nodded furiously, teeth chattering and shivering in his wet clothes. The kitchen around him was bustling with various cooks and maids who were preparing food.

“I’m the governess, Bellatrix Lestrange. You are to call me Ms Lestrange or ma’am or governess.” She continued.

Harry nodded again.

“How old are you, Potter?” she asked, surveying his fine porcelain features and bright green eyes. He looked nothing like a servant and labourer. She must have a word with that Dursley man if the boy ended up unable to do the jobs required around the manor.

“Sixteen and turning seventeen in July ma’am.” He answered.

“Right. Your duties and the house rules will be explained to you once you’re shown to your rooms. If you have any questions, do ask them as I will not tolerate mistakes.” Ms Lestrange turned around and walked briskly to the door that led to the rest of the manor.

“WEASLEY!” she yelled and then returned to stand by Harry.

A red haired, tall gangly boy scuttled into the kitchen seconds later and halted. “Yes, Ms Lestrange?”

“This is the new employee. Show him the servant quarters and explain what is expected of him. He’ll be your charge for the first two weeks here. Any mistake he makes is on your head, boy!” Ms Lestrange hissed menacingly.

“Yes, ma’am!” the Weasley boy said. The Lestrange woman turned and left. Harry looked shyly at the other boy.

“Hi.” The redhead smiled and stuck out a hand which Harry took and shook timidly, “I’m Ronald, just call me Ron.”

“Hello. I’m Harry.”

“Come on, come with me.” Ron said leading the way out.

Harry followed Ron quietly. He surveyed his surroundings as he went. Everything was so clean and polished to the point where they seemed to shine. Harry swore he could probably eat off the granite floor. The halls were decorated with busts and statues of marble littered sporadically against the walls. There were occasional paintings of scenery and people of whom Harry could only presume were important ancestors of the manor.

“So, how’d you get a job at Malfoy Manor?” Ron asked Harry glancing sideways at the nervous if not down right jumpy messy haired boy walking slightly behind him.

“Um…My uncle, he kicked me out of home. But that wasn’t enough for him. He sold me here to make up for the sixteen years of feeding and clothing me. I can’t leave until I’ve worked of every penny they payed for me.” Harry replied hurrying his steps to keep up with Ron’s long strides.

“Oh. I see.” Ron said, nodding understandingly. “My whole family’s been serving here since forever. I was born here and I’ll probably die here.”

Harry thought that was a rather depressing outlook. One he, himself would probably experience. 

“Ron?” Harry wanted to ask suddenly.

“Yes?”

“What is it like? Serving the Malfoys…Are they nice people?”

Ron laughed. “Well, no, I wouldn’t say the conventional sort of nice, but they do pay moderately.” They turned a few more corners before they began to ascend a set of rickety stairs. 

“That’s not much use to me, since I won’t be paid for anything I do.” Harry said quietly.

“Oh…That’s right.” Ron said, remembering that Harry was a bought servant. He continued with the conversation, “Lord Malfoy owns most of the businesses in the town down the road, being an aristocrat and all that. Has more influence than the mayor, that man. His son, Draco Malfoy, is about our age…You are seventeen, right?” Ron asked, curious.

“I’m almost.”

“Well, anyhow, Lord Malfoy junior is destined to follow in his father’s footsteps. It’s kind of creepy how they look so much alike too.”

 

They had arrived in front of a wooden door which Ron unlocked. They both entered, Harry first and Ron after him. The room was small with two beds and tiny window which let only the smallest amount of sunlight in.

 

“Sorry,” Ron apologised, “It’s not much, but it’s liveable.”

“No, it’s ok, better than life at home with my uncle.” Harry admitted, “I use to sleep under a set of stairs.”

Ron didn’t know whether to chuckle along with Harry or apologise some more. Harry set his rucksack down on the obviously unoccupied bed which was covered in dust quite generously. He began to unpack as Ron explained house rules.

“We get up at six in the morning. Breakfast is at six thirty and ends at seven. Then the basic, usually everyday duties for you and me are chopping wood and stacking it by the kitchen. Then we clean the stables, feed the horses and then cart the manure to the compost heap by the vegetable gardens. Then fertilise and water the gardens with the rotted manure. At one, it’s lunch. This ends at two. After that we do a top to bottom clean of the manor, all three storeys, six bathrooms, two libraries, four studies and fifteen bedrooms including guest rooms. Dinner is then at seven and ends at eight. Lights out is at ten.” Ron said in what seemed like one big breath. Harry could only stare and listen as he went on.

 

“The once a week duties are mulching and weeding the gardens, pruning the garden plants,” Ron continued, “and occasionally we’ll get to ride the horses, give them a bit of exercise when the game keeper can’t take them for a run in the paddock.”

 

Harry swallowed hard. He had done a lot of the chores in the Dursley home, but somehow he couldn’t even dare to draw a comparison between his new life and the one he had with the Dursleys. “Ron, I’m not expected to do all of that…myself, am I?” Harry asked, still clutching a pair of holey socks in his hand.

Ron laughed, “No! Of course not! You’ve got me and my family to help you.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry said blushing lightly and feeling a little silly to have thought that all of those things were expected of him.

“There are plenty of other things to remember too, like etiquette and such, but I’ll teach you as we go along. All you need to know for now is that you are not to speak to anyone of the guests, lords and the governess unless spoken to first, unless of course it is something to cause concern. You’re not permitted to sneak food from the kitchens or eat outside of meal times and obviously do not steal, enter the lords’ and the governess’ personal rooms or move things about the manor unless you are asked to.” Ron finished, “Now, come on, it almost dinner time, I’ll introduce you to the other servants.”

 

Harry looked down nervously at his hands before dropping the rucksack and toeing it under his new bed. He followed Ron back down the stairs and halls to the kitchen again. When they entered, Harry’s eyes were met with a shock of more red hair sitting around a long narrow table in the middle of the kitchen. There were a plenty other people present also in the gigantic kitchen however Ron went straight towards the group who Harry assumed to be his family and friends.

 

“Hello everyone!” Ron said cheerfully. “Hi.” Harry greeted quietly. They were met with a chorus of hellos. Ron proceeded to introduce Harry to everyone currently sitting at the table. Mr Weasley was a balding man and the main butler. Mrs Weasley, a friendly faced woman was the main cook. Ron’s older brothers: Bill the blacksmith, Charlie who looked after the stables with another man called Hagrid. Hagrid was a giant and had hands the size of dinner plates which Harry shook. Fred and George were twins. They were the footman and carriage driver who had taken Harry to manor although Harry had not noticed before because of the heavy rain. Ron also had a younger sister, Ginny who blushed as red as her hair when Harry smiled at her. She helped Mrs Weasley in the kitchens and was a maid and a bushy haired girl called Hermione, another maid.

 

They all sat around a large rectangular table and talked and ate as they asked Harry about his previous life. Harry was a little reluctant to speak about his life at first however he soon warmed up to how nice they genuinely were and talked and laughed occasionally at the antics that the twins were getting up to as dinner went on.

 

‘Perhaps living here won’t be so horrid after all.’ Harry thought serenely, ‘Even though I arrived here almost a slave.’ He hadn’t experienced anything that even vaguely felt like a family atmosphere when he was back at the Dursleys. He truly hoped that Malfoy Manor would be a home where he could feel happy.

 

Harry couldn’t have been more wrong.

* * *

_A/N: Historical note: Child slavery was banned once Queen Victoria was crowned. I just twisted things a little here. Shall we say that Harry has been…‘transferred’ to a different family for some ‘work experience’? And the price the Malfoys paid for him was a ‘thank you payment’ for having raising Harry to be such a fine young servant?_

_Anyhow, please review! I KNOW it’s kind of boring at the moment. It’s only just setting the plot for the rest of the story so not that much is going on. I promise it will get better and more slash-y later! Like chapter 2 and 3!_


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Harry's learning to cope with the expectations of Malfoy Manor. However, he's not sure he can meet ALL the expectations. Especially when it involves a very gropey Draco Malfoy.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

**Chapter 2**

 

It had been a week. A week since Harry had arrived at Malfoy Manor. A week since he met Ron and everybody else. He found he was adjusting quite well to the work load. He had particular enjoyed the Sunday when he, Ron and Ginny were in the gardens picking the vegetables. However, during his stay at Malfoy Manor, he had noticed that he had not yet received any glimpse of either of his new masters. They had been described to him by Ron in a passing conversation. He knew they were both blonde. But that was about all that his imagination could muster from Ron’s rather vague portrayal. Mistress Malfoy, as he was told, died in a freak carriage accident ten months after Lord Malfoy junior was born. Obviously he needn’t worry there.

 

This particular afternoon, Harry found himself alone in one of the upper storeys of the manor on all fours scrubbing viciously at the granite floor. Ms Lestrange, sister-in-law of Lord Malfoy and grumpy widower governess, had sent him off with brush and bucket in hand after finding him sitting idly in the kitchens talking to Ginny as she washed the cutlery. Even though Harry had finished his duties and the house had already been cleaned top to bottom the previous day, the taskmaster or in this case taskmistress of a woman told him it was no excuse for such a display of laziness. He was once again reminded of his slave status and immediately reprimanded with a smack across the head.

 

Muttering quietly about the injustice of his life, Harry yelped when a warm hand groped firmly at his grey trouser clad bottom. Turning around to yell at the person who had touched him, Harry was about to throw the soapy scrubbing brush at his offender when his words died on his lips and the brush went limp in his hands as he saw exactly who the pervert was. A tall, blonde, fashionably dressed boy with eyes the colour of storm clouds smirked down at him. Something clicked in his brain and told him gaping up from the floor at the blonde Adonis would not bode well for what ever things he was to say next. Not that he thought he would regain his ability to speak in the presence of the stunning young man anytime soon. He stood up abruptly and looked away from the piercing eyes that were still gazing laughingly at him. He could feel the blush creeping onto his face but there was no way of stopping it.

 

“Oh, don’t be shy.” The boy said, “However, you do look very pretty when you blush.”

 

Harry found that statement rather disconcerting. It was something to be called handsome, but ‘pretty’? And to be called such by another boy! The boy lifted Harry’s chin to force their eyes to meet. Harry tried to back away but ended up against the wall, held in place by the other boy’s intense gaze as he stalked closer and closer.

 

“Say…I haven’t seen you around before.” The boy said, his breath washing over Harry’s face in warm puffs, “Are you new here? What’s your name?”

 

Harry could only squeak his reply. The other boy chuckled, a low silky sound at the back of his throat. Harry swallowed audibly. He felt so overpowered by the much taller and stronger male before him, pinned in place like he was.

 

“I don’t suppose you’d know who I am then.” The boy said. Harry shook his head silently, still uncomfortably aware of the blonde’s scrutiny. The blonde leaned closer to his ear. “I’m Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you, beautiful.” Harry gasped and involuntarily shivered at the close proximity between them. Draco pulled away slowly regaining eye contact with Harry.

“Don’t I at least get a ‘How do you do, Master’?” Draco smiled. 

Harry blushed again. “How do you do, Master?” Harry said, mimicking Draco’s words softly.

Draco smirked with satisfaction. “Very well, thank you, my dear servant boy. I wonder what you would sound like saying that word, ‘Master’, in the throws of passion. Would you care to try?”

 

Harry gasped and moved away from the walls. In the process he managed to stick his foot into the bucket of cold soapy water and fall over. The dirty water sloshed all over the granite, undoing all the effort Harry had put in to clean the floor and wetting his clothes as well. Nursing his leg in pain as he sat up, Harry felt the blush creeping back and increasing tenfold as the blond laughed heartily. Gathering any shred of dignity he had left, Harry picked up the bucket and brush and promptly walked down the hall, back to the staircase that led to the servant quarters. Consequences and an angry governess be damned. He was not going to subject himself to harassment.

 

In his hurry Harry dropped the brush. He stopped and bent down to pick it up while still hugging the bucket to his chest. Arms wrapped themselves over Harry’s hips and he spun on the spot abruptly as the hands travelled further south. Before he realised what he was doing, a resounding smack met his ears. To his horror, a wet hand mark was pinking on Malfoy’s face.

 

Malfoy soon recovered from shock and a smile that did not reach his now cold eyes twisted his features. “Playing hard to get are we?” he asked mockingly, “You want it rough? You got it.” And with that Harry found himself against the wall, yet again. His hands were above his head, bucket rolling away as warm dry lips pressed against his own and a hand in his trousers rubbing against his cock. Trying to struggle against his captor, he gasped and unwittingly let Draco’s tongue slide into his mouth as Draco’s hands elicited a strange and pleasant tingling sensation from his groin. He thought he felt the blond smirk against his lips but that thought was quickly scared away as a loud and angry exclamation of “Draconais Lucian Abraxas Malfoy!” reached them.

 

Draco promptly let go of Harry and retracted his hand from Harry’s slacks leaving Draco more than a little disappointed by the interruption and Harry slightly reeling from the experience. Harry supported himself against the wall trying to regain his breath as a man who looked very much like Draco although his hair was much longer and his features more angular stalked towards both of them.

 

“Draco, what on earth are you doing?” the man asked.

“Having fun, father. You did tell me to have fun this morning when you shooed me out of your study did you not?” Draco asked deceivingly innocent.

 

Harry stared between the two, mortified and wishing the wall would open up and swallow him whole right then and there. He felt like crying but couldn’t quite manage. Harry hadn’t cried since he learned the hard way that it got him no where in the Dursley household. He was sure that would hold true here also.

 

“I told you to have fun, yes, by which I meant go ride a horse or perhaps hunting. Not harassing the staff. If you wish for an amorous pursuit, I suggest you find your partners elsewhere, preferably not from the selection of manor servants.” Draco’s father berated him and who as Harry had come to realise by then must be no other than Lord Malfoy senior himself, “Now go get ready for dinner. Severus is coming over to join us.”

 

Harry was sure he heard something along the lines of “I was going to ride… _him_. If you’d let me finish my hunting.” muttered by the younger Malfoy as Draco supremely walked off towards his room. Harry was shaking in his shoes as Lord Malfoy’s attention turned to him.

“You, what is your name?” he asked Harry.

“I’m Harry, my Lord.” He answered shakily.

“You’re new.” Lord Malfoy stated simply, eyeing Harry emotionlessly up and down.

As Lord Malfoy turned tail to leave, he turned around and looked directly at Harry. “My son and I live a life of libertinage. It is no big secret amongst the staff, but you would find it beneficial to your well being if you did not tell anyone of my son’s assault on you. I hope that you have enough intelligence in you to not provoke my ire. My reputation is worth a lot more than your life. Remember that.”

Lord Malfoy left and Harry’s knees finally gave way. He sank to the floor and stared blankly at the space where Lord Malfoy had occupied, still quivering slightly. Both of those men were fearsome in very different ways. But Harry knew it would not be helpful to him if he were to anger either of them. He scrubbed his eyes fiercely and then began to gather his things and return to the sanctuary of his rooms.

 

_A/N:_

_Libertinage can sort of be described as a sexuality movement in Europe during this time._

_So! How’s that for a second chapter? I told you it’s getting slashier. Please comment! It makes the review-munching-monster inside me croon with contentment. Plus, I’ll write better for everyone!! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: After being harassed in the hallway by Draco, Harry just really wants to have a normal evening. But the things that Harry really want, he often doesn't get. C'est la vie, as the French put it.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N: Not as much slash as last chapter. But cliff hangers are still good, yes?_

**Chapter 3**

As Harry made his way down to the kitchens after finally changing out of his soaked clothes, he had to jump out of the way as a harassed looking Mrs Weasley bustled past him carrying a large tray on which a whole suckling pig was mounted. Everybody who worked in the manor seemed to be there, even the stable hands Charlie and Hagrid were present and in the process of roasting a small lamb by the largest window. Ron walked past hauling along a small barrel of red wine, the aroma of fermented fruit assaulting Harry’s nose.

 

“Ron, what’s going on?” Harry asked confused.

“Harry! You’re finally here!” Ron beamed setting the barrel onto the rectangular servant’s dinning table and began decanting the red liquid into a large ornate silver jug.

“I didn’t know I was expected.” He looked apologetically.

“No, it’s my fault, I forgot to tell you. Lord Malfoy invited someone here for dinner tonight.” Ron grinned, looking cautiously around before stealing a swig of wine from a small mug.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Harry asked, looking around hopefully to find something that he could assist with.

“Just go over to Ginny, see what she needs, she was complaining and saying she needed help before. I think everywhere else is pretty much covered.” Ron said, before hiccoughing and going over to Mr Weasley who had just called him.

 

Harry walked over to Ginny, carefully avoiding the other servants as they swerved and moved all about the kitchen with the grace of ballet dancers performing Swan Lake.

“Hi, Ginny.” Harry said moving to stand next to her.

 

She looked up and her frown turned into a slightly yellowed teeth but altogether blinding smile. “Harry!” she exclaimed, “That Lestrange woman is an evil, evil hound.” She whispered conspiracy-like to Harry. Harry chuckled and assured her he was fine now as she showed him how to set food platters for the different courses of tonight’s dinner. Although that was a lie. He was still a little shaken up from his run in with his Malfoy Masters.

“Ginny, who’s this guest of the Malfoys’?” Harry asked.

“Oh, he’s not a very nice man. Always broody and cynical every time I’ve ever seen him. He’s Lucius’ wing man and young Lord Malfoy’s godfather. Best solicitor in England and has a tongue like an axe. His name is Severus Snake…or was it Snape? Something along those lines.” Ginny ranted as she mixed the various oil dips or the bread.

 

Harry listened silently just glad that he probably would not have to face any of the Malfoys or Malfoy guests tonight. Just as the hustle and bustle of the kitchen began to die down and the grandfather clock outside in the hallway signalled 7 o’clock, Harry was approached by Mrs Weasley.

 

“Harry, dear.” She said kindly as he washed his hands and dried them on the hand towels hung against the wall, “Would you mind helping me and the girls serve up some of the food tonight? I would ask Ron but he smells a bit like Imported French Red. Lord Malfoy would surely notice right away had anyone swiped his finest barrel of wine.”

 

Harry was feeling highly averse to the idea of facing one of the Malfoy men at the moment, let alone both of them and another stranger who had just been described to him as a grumpy solicitor. He told himself to calm down. He was going to be there with many other household servants after all. It was not likely that young Lord Malfoy would try to do anything crass lest he embarrassed himself and his father in front of a man who was their business associate and close family friend. Reasoning sorted, he nodded smilingly at Mrs Weasley before being thanked profusely. Mrs Weasley told him to done on one of the servant suits she had left in his clothes cabinet the second day he had arrived. She then scuttled away while yelling something at one of the kitchen maids about the chicken broth going cold. Harry let out a silently sigh and trudged back up to his and Ron’s room. He changed quickly and by the time he came back down it was almost time to serve the dinner.

 

Mrs Weasley moved him in front of the line followed by a succession of female maids all chattering away excitedly and instructed him on what he was to do once he went in. He noticed that asides from Mr Weasley, he was the only male servant. That made him nervous. He didn’t like being in a position where he would be easily singled out in any way. That and something told him Lord Draco liked groping him. Given the opportunity, Draco Malfoy would definitely grope Harry Potter again. He was pulled out from his musings as a heavy tray laden with the jug he had seen Ron filling earlier in the kitchens and a jug of clear water was passed to him. Mr Weasley opened the double doors connecting the dining room via a small hall in which they were standing at that moment for the servants to walk through.

 

Harry trudged in quietly, hoping that no one was looking at him. But being the first to enter the double doors as soon as they opened gave him no such chance. There sat Lord Malfoy at the head of the table, illuminated by the many candles and oil lamps, a dark haired and sallow skinned man with a hooked nose and fathomless black eyes on his right and next to the man was Lord Draco. They all stared at him as he walked towards them before moving to the left wall to let the food be brought to them. After placing the dishes onto the table, all the other maids left, leaving Harry and Mr Weasley alone with the Malfoy father and son and their guest. Harry moved forwards and poured them all a glass of water before retreating back to the wall. Draco stared at him the whole time as he moved silently around the table.

 

The minutes seemed to drag on and on as Harry stood completely still and silent as though part of the wall behind him. Draco kept staring at him, even while he spoke to Mr Snape and his father. Harry thought impatiently if Draco had never learnt that it was rude to stare. Then he realised that the answer was more than likely ‘No’. If shoving one’s hands into another man’s pants were his best manners when first meeting then, Draco certainly didn’t even know the definition of ‘rude’. His consistent behaviour then prompted his father to stare at Harry. Mr Weasley left a short while afterwards and Harry was getting more nervous by the second. When Mr Snape snapped his fingers impatiently to get Harry to refill his wine, there was already a slight shake in his arm. Then he felt a hand snaking into the pocket of his trousers and he yelped, sloshing the wine onto the table and staining the white linen dinning cloth a deep crimson.

 

“Insolent brat! Can’t you even pour a glass of wine? Where do you get these servants from Lucius? I hope you didn’t have to pay for this quality of service!” Mr Snape snarled angrily.

“Do not be angry at the boy, Severus. It was not his fault.” Lucius told Mr Snape, “I saw that Draco. Touch Mr Potter one more time and you shall not be seeing anybody but the female servants for a very long time.”

Harry wasn’t sure how much of a threat that was but the look on Draco’s face told him he was probably missing the picture.

“I’m sorry, my Lord.” Harry said quietly and bowing low, tray still in hand. “And I also apologise to you Mr Snape. If your clothing has been soiled, I personally will scrub and soak your garments until I have removed the stain.” Harry continued sincerely.

He looked up through his thick fringe to see that Mr Snape was sneering.

“At least he has…some manners.” Mr Snape said turning his nose up slightly. “It is fine; all you owe tonight is a linen cloth. Count yourself lucky my clothing was not spoiled. Even if you worked for the rest of your life and seven times over, it would not be enough to pay for even half of my attire.” He waved his hand airily to signal that Harry could retreat back to his post.

Harry did so gratefully.

As the meal came down to an end and Mr Snape retired to his room, Draco stood up and was about to do the same when his father called him back. He stood the picture of impatience and boredom as Lord Lucius turned his attention to Harry.

 

“Both of you, my study. Now.” Lord Lucius ordered sternly.

 

Having no idea where the lord’s personal studies were, Harry quickly placed his tray onto the table as maids and Mr Weasley began to retrieve the crockery. Mr Weasley gave Harry and enquiring look. He shrugged in a vague manner and followed suit after his two lords.

 

Harry was very tired already and really wished that the night would just end and he would get to fall stiffly onto his bed where he would then proceed to snore until morning. As he trudged along the main foyer towards the east wing of the house however, he knew his chances were near few to none.

 

_A/N: Thank you to all you patient readers and enthusiastic reviewers out there! Please keep doing so! The 5 reviews I received yesterday made me jump with joy and urged me on to write this chapter. The more reviews the more stories! Furthermore, any mistakes I’ve made are purely because this story is un-beta-d. I usually leave it for a day, go back to read it and pick up the mistakes myself then fix it. So I will edit things later, ok?_


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: What will Lucius say about Draco's recent behavious towards Harry in his office? And what's this about some sort of offer?  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N:_

_Be warned. You’re going to be in for a very large twist in the story line. But don’t all good stories kind of have that? LOL! Anyway, hope you guys like reading it._

_Currently unbeta'd. As is all my work. I tend to reread and fix everything myself but I still apologise for the mistakes._

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucius Malfoy’s study was by far the largest of the two in Malfoy Manor. It was filled from wall to wall with books and tomes bearing varying shades of red, brown and black leather covers. His polished mahogany desk with ornate legs was situated in front of a tall wide window. And that was where he sat once both Draco and Harry had entered behind him. The fire blazing merrily away in the fireplace opposite his desk did not help stop prevent the shiver that ran up Harry’s spine as the cherry wood double doors closed behind him, snicking quietly into place. The sound was misplaced in the angry silence that oppressed the room. Both father and son continued to stare between the other two.

 

It was Lucius who finally spoke. “Draco. You are not to go near Mr. Potter again.”

Draco scowled at Lord Lucius angrily. “Why can’t I?” he demanded as though he were a child arguing for a new toy he had just seen in a store window and was currently being denied.

“Because I said so. And furthermore, you seem to find it impossible to keep your limbs to yourself whenever he is present.” Lord Lucius replied matter-of-factly.

Harry was being completely ignored as the two quarrelled but he did not mind. If anything, Harry thought he rather liked the idea of being excluded. They weren’t yelling at him at least.

“That’s not fair! This is my house!” Draco began to raise his voice. “Why should I have to avoid a mere servant?-” ‘Slave’ Harry corrected Draco in his mind, “-I can do whatever I want! I live here!”

Lucius remained impassive and drawled “As do I. And as your father and the titled Lord of the Manor, I forbid you to go near Mr. Potter.”

 

Draco huffed angrily, looking like he was ready to smash his fist against something. Preferably his father’s face. He let out and enraged growl before turning around and throwing the study’s doors open. As Draco stormed out Harry’s eyes trailed after Draco. Harry heard a loud crash as Draco’s footsteps died away. Draco had most likely knocked one, or possibly many more of the vases and marble busts over.

 

Harry looked back at Lucius. Lord Lucius had a very contemplative look on his face. Harry knew that there was much more than met his eyes in the situation between both his lords. There was something very strange going on under the guise of Draco’s playful groping of Harry and Lord Malfoy’s livid reaction.

 

He continued to stay silent. Harry was more than sure that he would be on the receiving end of an angry master very soon and hardly dared to breathe. Lord Malfoy, who seemed to have come back to himself, addressed Harry quietly. “Mr Potter, are you literate?”

Not expecting that kind of reaction, Harry could only stare wide eyed and stutter a ‘yes’.

“How is it that you are a slave yet still knowing how to read and write?” Lucius asked curiously.

“My cousin…” Harry mumbled the rest of his sentence.

“Speak up.” Lord Lucius commanded sternly.

“My cousin threw out the book my aunt and uncle bought for him with their savings. He didn’t want it and I thought it couldn’t hurt anyone if I took it out of the trash so I stole the book and I learnt how to read and write from there.” Harry said all at once squeezing his eyes shut in the process.

Lord Malfoy was silent again. But this time he was staring intently as his son had earlier today as he looked at Harry seeming to analyse every pore on Harry’s exposed skin and move he made. Harry noted that it was quite amazing how even though Lord Lucius and Lord Draco were two very different people, they still both knew how to scrutinise him in the same piercing way. Lord Lucius’ stare was making him fidget. All of a sudden the room was feeling too hot and the shiver from before returned but not at all out of fear. He was feeling a very different emotion right now. Helpless and naked as though Lord Lucius saw right through him.

“Mr Potter, taking into consideration your safety and my sanity, I am going to promote you.” Lucius said suddenly, making Harry jump a little. “It seems my son has taken on an unhealthy interest in you.”

“A prom-promotion, sir?” Harry asked uncertainly, allowing himself to meet his master’s eyes quickly before looking down again.

 

“Yes. You are going to be my personal secretary and assistant. It is just your luck that my other assistant has finally reached his retirement age, now being too old and lethargic to fetch me the heavy tomes from the main library.” Lucius frowned slightly, “It is fully understandable if you reject my offer, in which case I advise you to pack your belongings and be on your way to the workhouse as I will not allow my son to soil the Malfoy name. However, if you do choose to accept my offer then you will enjoy many benefits such as your own personal rooms, access to my extensive library at your leisure and you will no longer be required to do manual labour in the household.”

 

Harry thought for a long moment. Lord Lucius as making him an offer only a crazy man would refuse. He wouldn’t have to deal with Draco anymore once Lord Lucius had put Harry under his jurisdiction and no one else was allowed to yell or mock him. Harry certainly didn’t want to end up in the workhouse. It was a place where once you went in, they attach you with so many social stigmas that you could never leave or break free and start afresh. He desperately wanted to prove himself a worthy contribution to society even though no one had ever given him the chance. And now Lord Lucius was.

 

“I’ll accept your offer, sir.” Harry said quietly before bowing.

Lord Lucius’ features were still unemotional as ever.

“However, my lord, I do have one small request that I would like to ask of you.” Harry bowed lower.

Lucius’ eyes were calculating as he stared at the top of Harry’s head. “And what would that be?” he drawled.

“I ask that I would still be allowed to work in the gardens or stables with the Weasley boy, Ron, on Sundays.” Harry said straightening up although his eyes were still lowered.

 

“That is fine, an odd request, but I give you my permission.” Lucius nodded before swooping up from his desk and crossing to his double doors. Opening it, he prompted Harry to follow as he walked briskly, his coat flapping slightly as he did. Harry trotted along obediently before he stopped and knocked on a door a few halls away.

 

To Harry’s surprise, it was the governess’ personal rooms. Lord Lucius talked to her and explained briefly what had happened before indicating to Harry’s form half hidden behind him. Before he could realise what was going on, Harry was being hustled away to yet another room. Ms Lestrange pulled out a bundle of keys from inside her apron and unlocked the door. She then ordered Harry inside and threw him the key.

 

“This will be your rooms from now on. I’ll send the Weasley boy up with your things.” She said before promptly exiting, closing the door behind her and leaving Harry sitting alone in a hard wooden chair next to a desk. His desk. And his chair, Harry thought excitedly for a moment. He surveyed his new rooms. There was a simple and practical double bed covered with linen sheets, a night stand and a wardrobe. Otherwise, it was pretty bare. He had a window, just a little bit larger than the one in Ron’s rooms. On his desk was an oil lamp and in its drawers some parchment, a few quills and an ink pot.

 

There was a knock on his door a few minutes later. Harry opened it and Ron burst in carrying Harry’s battered canvas rucksack. Hurriedly asking what had happened to Harry, Ron respired heavily trying to regain his breath. Harry explained slowly to Ron all the events, starting from his first meeting with Draco Malfoy. Ron paled after hearing the story, dropping the rucksack and plonking himself down at the foot of Harry’s bed.

 

“I should have showed you who they were! There’s a whole wall full of their portraits! You would have recognised him. You could have avoided the situation altogether.” Ron sighed, running his hands fiercely through his hair over and over.

“Its okay, Ron. I never bothered to ask.” Harry sat down next to him.

“And I should have warned you that Draco Malfoy was a lecherous toad. It’s never happened to me of course, and I always hear stories among the maids but I never realised they were true!”

“Don’t be foolish, Ron. You thought they were rumours and you didn’t really want to lose your job did you?”

Ron still sat limply. Then something occurred to Harry.

“Ron…what’s libertinism?” Harry asked.

Ron gawked at him.

“What?” Harry looked at him in confusion.

“You don’t know what libertinage is?” Ron asked incredulously. Harry shook his head.

“Do you know about um…‘the birds and the bees’ at least?” Ron asked.

“As in gardening? Of course.” Harry asked sincerely innocent.

Ron almost fell over regardless of his sitting stance. He could not believe that a boy of Harry’s age and level of attractiveness, had no idea what sex was. He proceeded to explain. Harry’s face turned from curious to being mortified to simply queasy very quickly as Ron demonstrated with hand gestures the basic technicalities of sex. ‘Well…he did ask…’ Ron thought guiltily.

 

“Hang on, but from what you just told me, we’re supposed to do er…it, with girls.” Harry scratched his head unconsciously, “So why was Draco trying to bed me?” Harry blushed as he said the word ‘bed’.

 

“Well, that’s where the ‘libertinage’ bit comes in. See, libertinisms are people and especially men who believe in ‘bedding’ as many people as they can. Some even bed men. But from what I know about Lord Draco, he beds only men.”

Harry nodded.

Ron’s sudden disbelieving exclamation of “I cannot believe you didn’t know about sex! Didn’t your family say ANYTHING?” startled Harry.

“Well, it’s not like they were expecting me to court girls were they?” Harry sighed.

“I take it that you’re a virgin then?” Ron asked staring at his own hands.

“Yeah, I guess so…” Harry frowned.

“I think we’ve got to fix that very soon.” Ron said, standing up.

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“Let’s find you a woman.” Ron smiled offering out his hand.

Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to find himself a woman right now. Not after all that icky demonstration. And that was just with Ron’s fingers. He didn’t know whether he’d passed out or not if he saw the real thing, let alone be in it. He told Ron that. Ron smiled understandingly and let it pass. They said their goodbyes and Harry watched Ron’s red mop of hair, like a beacon compared to the off white coloured walls. He shut the door and flopped down onto his bed. At last…rest.

* * *

_A/N: I am just so darn cruel aren’t I? Well, the first time will be all the sweeter thanks to my wicked, wicked mind :D Stick around, more surprising turns to come! :DD_


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Harry's adjusting to his new role as Lucius' personal assistant. But then, an unusual request prompts a certain degree of feelings to make themselves known. Who knew scrubbing Lucius' back could be so hard (on his pants)?  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N: Apologies for the late post. I had some writer’s block for this chapter. I took three days to write this one and it has absolutely no importance to the plot what so ever. I just thought the time was right for some more smut. It’s really a filler and not extremely important to the story besides showing the developing relationship between Harry and his master._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Eventually, Harry got used to the work set for him and his master’s expectations. He would join Lord Lucius at breakfast, a right extended only to his master’s guests and Harry himself. Draco did not join them on any occasion for which Harry was extremely glad. From there he would follow Lucius to where ever it was Lucius needed to be (usually it was just the larger of the two libraries joined by giant double doors to Lucius’ study) until he was dismissed when Lord Lucius returned to his bedroom. There were few words spoken between them besides write this or fetch that. But unbeknownst to both of them, they often stole glances at each other when the other was not looking; Harry out of curiosity at his silent master and Lucius at his shy assistant.

 

It was a late Friday evening exactly two weeks before Harry’s seventeenth birthday. Many hours had past, spent researching and scribing. The sun had finally set far beyond the horizon. Harry had not noticed of course as his head was down and he was diligently and thoroughly working as per his Lord’s orders when he had first started. When his teeth started chattering from the cool evening air that passed through the open windows, he felt a coat being thrown over his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Lord Lucius’ form over the back of his chair and reading through his notes as if Harry were not there in the first place.

 

“S-sir?” Harry asked.

Lucius nodded satisfactorily before speaking “Your efforts today have been acceptable. It is late; I will retire to my rooms.”

 

Harry exited after Lord Lucius’ sweeping form, his master’s coat still on his thin shoulders. However as he turned right to return to his own rooms, Lord Lucius’ voice made him swivel around in surprise to meet his Lord’s gaze. “I do not remember dismissing you Mr Potter.” Lucius said giving Harry an even glare. Lord Lucius turned and walked towards his quarters. Harry followed his master not wishing to displease the man. 

 

Two grand flights of stairs and many a hallways later found them on the very top storey, the Lords’ quarters. This was the first time in many weeks since he started as Lucius’ assistant that Harry had been allowed up to the third storey of the manor. Lucius ambled lazily in and began to loosen his clothing. Harry closed the doors behind him as a gesture of politeness.

 

“Prepare the bath.” Lucius ordered and began to undress.

 

Harry wasn’t very sure how often personal assistants of other Lords were required to prepare baths for their masters or if it was even in the job description. Lord Lucius had never asked for this kind of assistance before. But who was he to argue having known no one that even came close to being called personal assistant? Turning the faucets and filling the tub with hot water and scented oils, Harry waited.

 

Lucius entered. After testing the water temperature was to his liking he removed his silk bathrobe throwing the black garment at the stunned young man who immediately reddened in the face. Lucius sank into the hot water with a content sigh as Harry hung the bathrobe onto one of the bath hooks before attempting to make a hasty retreat. 

 

Flushed and feeling uncomfortable, Harry really wanted to hide his eyes behind his hands but doing so, he thought would most likely offend his lordship. Lord Lucius had the body of a Greek statue! And who knew that a you-know-what could get so…big? Harry had never seen another man’s before! It wasn’t a subject commonly brought up in casual conversation in any household. Really…who would talk to him about…sizes?! Harry had always been a painfully shy young man and would never bring up such a subject. The fact that the first one besides his own he saw was Lord Lucius’ was even more embarrassing! The man was his employer for god’s sake! Now it just made him feel even more insecure about his own girth. He was long but certainly no where near as wide. 

As Harry turned to close the bathroom door, Lucius chose that very moment to hold up a brush and ordered “Harry, scrub my back.”

 

Harry paused. He wanted to finish closing the door. But he silently berated himself. Lord Lucius just wanted a back scrub. As a servant, Harry should be able to do that, right? It wasn’t like there was anything hidden behind that simple order…Right? He returned slowly and took the brush out of Lucius’ grip with both hands trembling ever so slightly. Kneeling down next to the giant claw foot bathtub he rolled up his shirt sleeve and gently began to wash Lucius alternating between the brush and a wet flannel. Lord Lucius let out another quiet sigh and a soft moan. The sounds went straight to Harry’s groin. The sensations were similar to that, which Draco’s harsh touch in the hall had invoked. However there was a definite difference to it too, like the fact that the man hadn’t even touched him.

 

Lucius’ eyes had drifted shut and he leaned to one side of the tub to give Harry better access to the length of his back. He thoroughly enjoyed the gentle sensations that the young man was creating. He could feel himself hardening just a little bit more every time Harry travelled further down to the small of his back. He stood up abruptly and turned around; the water trickled off his slick body and dripped off the ends of his flaxen hair. Lucius was satisfied to note that Harry’s slightly parted lips were very near his semi hard cock. He smirked inwardly at their current position so very reminiscent of the recent dreams he had been having of the young man. 

 

Harry’s eyes were wide with surprise. He scrambled up and looked for a towel, for anything, to move away. He was acutely aware of how tight his trousers were around his erection. It had made itself painfully obvious when he had seen his lord’s own.

 

When Harry turned around, the throaty chuckle from his master made him flush harder. Lord Lucius had seen the bulge that was tenting his pants. It really wasn’t fair that he couldn’t control his own bodily reactions. It was the curse of teenage years. He handed over the towel to his master and bowed his head as Lucius dried himself. Harry wondered for a moment how it would feel to be the towel that was currently wrapped around his master’s hips. He mentally slapped himself. It was NOT a good time to be entertaining such thoughts especially when he was trying to will his erection away.

 

“You are embarrassed.” Lucius stated.

“…Yes.” Harry conceded truthfully.

Lucius chuckled again. “There is nothing to be embarrassed of. The male body is an object of beauty. You are a prime example of it.” 

 

Harry didn’t know how to respond and so stayed silent. What was his master playing at? Surely the man did not mean what he had just said. His master, who had spoken barely a hand full of words to Harry on each occasion they met, most of which were instructions, had just called him…beautiful?

 

So lost in his thoughts was Harry, that he had not realised his master had come up right behind him. When a hand made its way around Harry’s waist, only then did he notice his master’s hot breath on his neck.

 

“Allow me to demonstrate.” Lucius said before tipping Harry’s head back gently and capturing his cherubic lips in a kiss not at all domineering; just slow and languidly. Harry was surprised at first but moaned as Lucius’ tongue slithered its way into his mouth and seeking out his own. Lucius rubbed Harry through the fabric of his slacks and smiled into the kiss as he felt how hard for him Harry was.

 

Without much effort, he lifted Harry’s slight frame into his arms and carried him to his giant four poster bed. Harry clung on Lucius’ neck desperately afraid of falling. He playfully tossed Harry onto the golden covers making the young man squeal and threw off the towel that hung low on his hips. Crawling towards Harry hungrily, Lucius took in the sight before him.

 

Harry was propped up on both his elbows facing Lucius. His eyes were wide with apprehension, lust and curiosity; a mix only the most clueless of virgins could have. Lucius pushed Harry down gently as he straddled Harry’s legs. Undoing the zipper of Harry’s trousers slowly with his teeth, he heard Harry groan as Lucius’ lips ghosted over Harry’s length through the drawers that fit him like a second skin. Lucius could feel Harry getting impatient as he wriggled and squirmed at the same time rubbing up against Lucius’ balls and fully awakening the monster that was his cock.

 

As he hardened further, Lucius too, was getting impatient. He yanked Harry’s pinstriped trousers and underpants down exposing Harry in one swift move before hastily unbuttoning the matching vest and Harry’s white dress shirt. Moving up to suckle at Harry’s tender neck, Lucius nipped and licked his way down to Harry’s collarbone. Harry cried out gently as his sensitive cock rubbed up against Lucius’. Lucius froze as the sensation shot its way up his spine. 

Harry lay there, breathing heavily as he felt Lucius’ eyes rake his body. He knew he must look extremely wanton at that moment, his shirt half open and his trousers half way down his thighs.

 

Lucius slowly concentrated his attentions back to Harry’s throbbing and flushed member. Lapping at the pre-come in Harry’s slit; Lucius savoured the salty and bitter flavour of his personal assistant. Oh how very fitting that title was for Harry at that moment Lucius thought sinfully. In one quick movement, Lucius swallowed Harry to the hilt. He sucked hard, running his tongue over the vein that he could feel pulsing under Harry’s quite considerably lengthy girth.

 

It was an overload of sensation from his loins to Harry’s brain causing his eyes to flutter shut and his lips to fall open at their own accord. It all felt incredibly dirty and depraved but Harry did not care because at the same time it also felt so incredibly right. He groaned and mewed as Lucius continued to suck harshly, begging non-verbally for more. He didn’t know what more was, but begged all the same for anything which would alleviate the status of limbo that he was in as he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

 

Lucius could tell Harry would not be lasting long if his facial expression and the sounds that he was making were anything to go by. Keeping his eyes trained on the young man, he gave one last hard suck, hollowing out his cheeks.

 

Harry’s eyes flew open as he felt the onset of first orgasm in ever his entire almost-seventeen years of life. And by god, it felt fantastic. 

 

“Oh. Ugh. Uh-ugh, Master!” Harry wailed; arching his groin up for any last inch of contact he could gain. If Lucius’ hands had not been gripping firmly at Harry’s hips, Lucius surely would have choked. Lucius felt Harry’s body slacken to a boneless heap as he came down from his high.

 

He felt his master swallow around him lapping up the substance that shot out of his cock. Some of it dribbled down his Lucius’ chin. His master crawled up to his and kissed Harry hungrily. Harry tasted himself as he licked at his lord’s lips and shyly allowed his tongue to acquaint itself with Lucius’.

 

Lucius chuckled after they broke the kiss. “I never thought you were the vocal sort, Harry.”

Harry buried his face on Lucius’ shoulders and pinked just a little further than he already was.

“It is getting rather late. You should make you way back to your room.” Lucius said quietly rolling off Harry. Harry really didn’t want to leave the warmth that was his Lord’s arms. He didn’t want this to be a once only affair. But he obediently got up and straightened his clothes anyway as he felt a sadness creep its way into him. 

“The maids would be in a bit of shock tomorrow they came to wake me only to find you in my bed.” Lucius continued as he propped himself up on one elbow, noticing the way Harry’s shoulders were slumped and how silent he was.

“Yes, Master.” Harry conceded quietly.

As Harry made his way to the door, Lucius called him. “Harry, you don’t have to call me ‘Master’ in private anymore. Not after I’ve just sucked you off. Just call me Lucius.” The sadness dissipated and was replaced by an uncertain hopefulness, “I would much prefer you scream my name next time in the heat of passion than my title.” Lucius said sexily.

 

Harry turned around and flashed Lucius a happy smile before exiting and clicking the door shut behind him. It was a good night all around for the both of them as Harry spent his last few waking moments replaying his master’s, no, Lucius’ request to call him by name. Lucius on the other hand replayed the night’s activities. They were both extremely pleased with themselves.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you have it. Harry’s first orgasm…And don’t complain that Harry didn’t get deflowered! I’m saving that for a special occasion. Plus, most normal relationships don’t just go ‘bang! Intercourse’ straight away do they? Who am I kidding…Lucius/Harry isn’t really a normal relationship anyway. It’s two fictional characters for god’s sake!_


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Harry's content. Draco's furious. And Lucius is none the wiser that his relationship with Harry will be torn apart very very soon.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N: Special thank you to RoseNarc who had reviewed my story so VERY generously!_

_YAY! You get to see some of Draco’s perspective in this chapter. And the twist is about to be deployed =O_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Draco was furious. His father had taken the Potter boy to bed. The son-of-a-bitch hypocrite (bless his nana’s soul, if she ever found out how much he and his father despised each other nowadays)! After telling him to fuck off and find his playmates elsewhere, his father had gone and seduced Harry! He would not settle for this! His father wanted to play games with him and Draco was not going to sit back idly and let him win it. Did Lucius think he was the only one cunning enough to manipulate others? Or had he forgotten his son also bore the name Malfoy? Oh yes, Draco saw them heading towards his father’s rooms on numerous occasions, late at night, when no one else was about. He heard them too. The walls of the manor while not paper thin, were thin enough to allow noise to drift into adjacent rooms. He saw Harry sneak out of the room later on those nights with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

 

‘You just wait, father.’ Draco’s inner voice sneered, ‘I’ll make you two so disgusted and disappointed with each other that he will never, ever enter your bed again. If I can’t have him than neither can you!’ he fumed wickedly as he sat on his green four poster bed, knees drawn up to his chest listening to the rowdy sounds emitting from the off-white wall behind him. He fished for a goose down feather pillow in the dark bringing it to his face to cover his ears and hum loudly to himself.

 

Meanwhile, in Lucius’ room right next door, Harry was giggling loudly from underneath warm thick bed sheets. Harry and Lucius were currently tangled in each other’s limbs as Lucius licked at a ticklish spot on Harry’s inner thigh. They had been enjoying these occasions momentously each night for the past two days. Though of course, they had not proceeded to do much more than pleasure each other with their hands and mouths. Lucius wanted to save ‘that’ particular pleasure for Harry’s birthday which his lover had shyly informed him was only a week and five days away! Neither of them could wait that long! Well, Harry could as he had no idea that there was more to sex than just rubbing against each other. Lucius wanted to prove to him otherwise so very much. 

 

As their night finally wound down to a sated finish, Lucius gave Harry one last passionate kiss before allowing Harry to slip out of the room looking thoroughly dishevelled.

 

The next morning dawned bright and early. It was the middle month of summer and Harry could not believe that he had already spent two months at the manor and seven weeks in Lucius’ wonderful presence. Rapid knocking woke Harry up instantly as he groggily rubbed his eyes and opened his bedroom door.

A very excited looking Ron burst into the room and grabbed the front of Harry’s night gown before jumping up and down on the spot yelling “She said ‘yes’, Harry! She said ‘YES’!!”

 

Ron’s vigorous shaking had fully awoken Harry. “What in god’s name are you talking about, Ron?”

 

Ron finally let go and sighed wistfully “Hermione.”

“‘Yes’ to what?”

“I asked her to marry me yesterday morning.” He said ecstatically. Harry stared wide eyed at his best friend since…well, ever! “Congratulations, Ron! That’s fantastic news!” Ron agreed dreamily.

“I want you to be my best man. I thought I’d tell last night but you weren’t in your room when I knocked.” Ron continued and Harry fought down a blush.

“We’re going to have the wedding the Friday after next.” Ron informed him, “I know what you’re thinking! Isn’t it a bit early for us since we’re so young, doesn’t she have to ask her parents and have I informed mine?”

 

That wasn’t what Harry was thinking at all! He was just a little bit saddened thinking Ron had forgotten his birthday was the day after the wedding, but Harry allowed Ron to continue is rant.

“No need to worry, I already thought it through before I asked her-- it took me months to work up the courage you know? Anyway, my parents already consider her part of the family-- they knew I was planning to ask her-- and we’ve grown up together since her parents died in that carriage accident that killed Mistress Malfoy. I’m pretty sure they would’ve approved anyhow. Our parents got on really well apparently.” Ron smiled sadly in remembrance of Mr and Mr Granger, “Oh, and I didn’t forget! I know your birthday is the next day after the wedding and well I was hoping you wouldn’t mind because it would save a lot of time for mum. Might as well ruin the kitchens two days straight and clean up only once afterwards.”

 

Harry beamed. He thanked and congratulated Ron once more before Ron bounded off happily to start his morning work. Harry got dressed and rushed down to meet with Lucius.

 

When he got there, Lucius was already waiting with a cup of hot Black tea in hand leafing through parchments. Harry bowed respectfully for show, noting a pinched face maid was standing beside Lucius refilling his tea. Lucius simply inclined his head before signing a parchment with flourish. She threw him a sour look and exited to get his breakfast (with a peppering of arsenic no doubt, Harry thought). Seating himself down Harry waited for the return of the maid who purposefully set the tray onto the table a little bit harder than required.

 

As Harry chewed on a bit of toast he glanced sideways at Lucius.

“Sir,” Harry began, “I have something I wish to inform you of.”

Lucius looked up from his cup of tea that he had begun to sip delicately. “What is it that you wish to tell me, Mr Potter?”

“I have received news that the youngest Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are to be wedded on the Friday after next; no doubt you have heard from Mr and Mrs Weasley by now. I was asked to be his best man at his wedding and wish to take that day and the following off as the next day is also my birthday.” Harry said quietly.

 

The maid by the corner of the room snorted loudly receiving a cold glare from Lucius. While Lucius knew it would seem like he favoured Harry if he allowed Harry’s request to be granted (which in reality he did), he could not resist seeing Harry in a suit that would be so very dashing on the young man. It would seem almost like it was Harry who was getting ready to be married. To Lucius that is. Forget any woman, Harry was entirely his.

 

There was along silence while Lucius pretended to be making up his decision. “That is fine, however, I must inform you the two following Sundays, your usual days off will be used to make up for lost time and work.” Lucius was quite happy with himself although he did not let it show. It seemed a justified and fair way to let Harry spend his birthday (and night) however he wished (which was hopefully with Lucius buried deep inside him). He thought he heard the maid let out an exasperated puff of air and muttering something that sounded like ‘Where’s my day off?’. Really, he needed to fire this woman later.

 

They spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade, the town down the road from the Malfoys’ estate. Harry noted a gift he could buy for Ron and Hermione as he passed numerous shop windows now that he was being paid for his work (Lucius said something about the secretarial and book keeping work Harry was currently doing being worth much more than simple manual labour). He had worked off his debts and was free to leave at anytime but why would anyone leave such a nice and comfortable living arrangement like that he had with his master?

 

Lucius insisted Harry pick out a suit with his master present after they had finished official business. Harry was sure Lucius just wanted to see Harry dress and undress in Madame Malkin’s gentlemen’s change room in Diagon Alley with no one knowing any better about what thoughts really ran rampant behind Lucius’ cool critical and analysing eyes when he complimented vaguely on how nice Harry’s pants fitted him.

 

They arrived back at the manor late in the afternoon. As they parted ways, Lucius continuing on to the third storey while Harry bowed quickly and made his way to his own rooms on the second floor, Harry almost skipped down the hallway clutching the brown paper package that was his suit. He was so lost in his glee that he did not notice he had passed Draco.

 

“Don’t you look happy?” Draco said as he watched Harry prance happily down the hall. Harry stood stock still as he heard Draco’s voice. Turning around very slowly, he saw Draco’s eyes fixed intently on him. He bowed low and respectfully greeting Lord Draco.

 

Draco slowly pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked to face Harry still in his respectfully bowing position. “I know what’s going on between you and him.”

 

Harry’s widened in surprise as he listened to Lord Draco’s simple statement that struck many fear-filled chords. “I-I don’t know what you mean, master.” Harry countered hoping that Lord Draco was indeed speaking of something else.

 

“I heard you. And saw you. I will give you one piece of useful advice and I sincerely hope you will take to heart.” Draco continued, “My father is not a good man. He changes his acquaintances as often as he changes his shirt. They are allowed to associate with him on the basis of their usefulness. My mother for example, was his mistress. She wasn’t even worth a proper marriage to him…Just his ‘mistress’. Her role was to provide him an heir. Me. Have you never wondered why she died so suddenly and coincidentally on the tenth month just after I was weened?”

 

Harry listened, horrified as Draco went on. “You have your certain usefulness also. You’re young and as I have already told you, quite beautiful.” As Draco said this, he caressed Harry’s cheek gently, “You are also just. A. Good. Fuck. To him.” He said punctuating each word.

 

“Have a good night, Harry.” Draco said removing his hand suddenly and walked off without a backwards glance at Harry as he stood there stunned.

* * *

_A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!!! Oh my, what’s this? Narcissa’s was not a freak carriage accident after all? What more could have caused the riff between Malfoy father and son? Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Ron and Hermione's wedding day is both happy and tearful. Less to do with the couple and more to do with the evil, evil things Draco has planned for Harry and his father  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N: Extra long chapter! Thank you so much everybody for the overwhelming reviews! I’m supposed to be doing my English homework at the moment. =__=”” ah well…I’ll stay up extra late now :D_

_LOL, someone informed me my commentary at the ending A/N’s are ruining the reading so therefore I will no longer say anything to wreck the suspenseful moods. Besides “PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!” that is. Anyways! On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Harry had no idea what he had been feeling these past two days. What was he supposed to feel? Shock, anger and disappointment were some of the emotions that came to mind when he first heard the outrageous suspicion Draco held against his father. But now…Harry just felt…blank. Nothing; he felt nothing. It was as if Harry’s mind had been fried and turned into ash. He went through the motions of working and talking and even joking with the Weasleys. All of that however, concealed the doubts that had wormed its way into his heart through Draco’s accusations towards his father.

 

Lucius had noticed of course; it was only a matter of time before he knew something was wrong with his young love. Harry’s lack of concentration could not have easily gone unseen. When he asked if Harry was feeling okay, Harry had simply answered that he was a little out of sorts and thought he might be coming down with a cold. Lucius was a bit disbelieving. Coming down with a ‘cold’…in July? But he let it go all the same as to not provoke Harry’s irritation with him.

 

Harry consciously understood he was lying. But he thought it better for the both of them if Lucius did not know that he had heard what he heard from Draco. Furthermore, the little white lie had gotten him out of having to sleeping in Lucius’ room for the rest of the days leading up to Ron and Hermione’s wedding giving Harry a little time to think.

 

Lucius had been nothing but kind and caring towards him. He had nothing to offer Lucius. No titles. No fortune. And he certainly couldn’t give Lucius another heir, not that he really needed another child. Disregarding the circumstances of Narcissa’s accident -it could easily have been a strange coincidence- if Draco’s words were true, then Harry did not see where he would fit in, in that situation. Lucius was one of the most powerful men in the country! He could have any virginal catamite he wanted! Why would he be with Harry? And then it struck him.

 

“Lucius loves me.” Harry whispered quietly into the pillow the night before Ron and Hermione’s wedding, “And I love him.” With that thought fluttering somewhere near his heart, Harry drifted into a contented sleep. Something he had not had in a while.

 

And so the rest of night and morning flew by. The wedding ceremony held in the late afternoon sunset by the manor’s vineyard had been sweet, quiet and very romantic; even Draco and Lucius had attended although Harry noted the absence of their dearest governess. She was probably off sulking somewhere about how she was still an unmarried widower and would remain as such to boot. Harry celebrated Ron and Hermione’s union happily. It was a true happiness he hadn’t felt for a little over a week and a bit before last night. He dearly wished them the greatest luck that he could bless and then secretly hoped he himself could enjoy such a life soon with Lucius. 

 

Neither Lucius nor Draco had said a word to him since that morning even though they passed each other on numerous occasions. A gentle disappointment settled in the pit of Harry’s stomach. Draco not talking to him he could certainly understand, but Lucius had ignored him altogether besides from the curt nod when they first greeted. However, Harry did not let that deter him. He knew Lucius’ true feelings now and nothing could stop him from reciprocating the same.

 

He stood silently beside the table on which numerous bottles of wines were set, sipping a tall flute of champagne after dancing with Ginny. A tap on the shoulder had him spinning around to come face to face with the same pinched face maid that had served Lucius and his breakfast the morning he told Lucius of the wedding.

 

“Lord Malfoy wishes to see you in his rooms, Mr Potter.” She smiled gently, a look that suited her face much more than the sour I-just-ate-a-lemon expression she had previously sported. Wondering what Lucius was summoning him for, although he had a small clue (involving make up sex and lots of sincere apologies from Harry); Harry thanked the maid and made his way to Lucius’ rooms.

 

When he arrived, he knocked gently on the door surprised that it swung in gently at his touch with a small creak. He entered slowly and cautiously. “Lord Malfoy?” he asked quietly. The door behind him clicked shut with the same squeak, although sounding misplaced and odd in the silence due to the acoustics of the room, enveloping him in total darkness. Arms rested firmly on his hips before a tongue licked wickedly at his earlobes making Harry giggle. “Yes, Mr Potter?”

 

Harry froze, but for and entirely different reason than one might think. It was not Lucius who had just spoken. He pulled himself away from the grip and turned around. In the darkness, he could just make out Draco’s features, similar yet worlds apart from his father’s.

“You look positively disappointed.” Draco said, leaning heavily on the door, blocking Harry’s only way of escape.

“What do you want-” Harry asked hastily, “-Lord Draco?” he added as to not sound offending.

“Oh, I thought I’d made my intentions perfectly clear the first time I met you.” Draco smiled innocently. “Now, I am going to get what I want- with or without your permission.”

 

Draco turned around and locked the door. He turned back to Harry and showed him the key. “This is the key to that door.” He threw it away with a mighty swing of his arm. Harry already having bad vision under normal circumstances had no hope of tracking its progress and no chance of finding the silver object in the dark.

 

“Lucky for you,” Draco continued, “I have another one.”

Harry surveyed Draco wildly as panic began to settle in.

Draco tutted his tongue in a manner that one would use to reprimand a child, “It’s in my trousers.” He said huskily, “If you want to get out, just help me take them off.”

Draco wanted to laugh as Harry gulped audibly, but that of course, would ruin the mood he had created between them. Harry really just wanted to get out of the room and so approached him. With great hesitation, Harry undid Draco’s zipper. He could feel the heat radiating off Draco’s body even as the other man stood silently and passively waiting for Harry to undress him. Pulling Draco’s pants to his thighs, Harry gasped as he saw that Draco was not wearing anything underneath. He wanted to recoil as he came (pardon the pun) face to cock with Draco’s length. It stood proudly from a mass of golden curls.

 

“You lied!” Harry stood up abruptly as he realised that there was no key to the door in Draco’s pants. 

“Oh, don’t stop now. You’re already half way in undressing me, might as well finish the job.” Draco teased holding on to Harry’s purple silk neck scarf as Harry pulled away, unravelling the length. Draco kicked his slacks off along with his shoes and socks. He stalked towards Harry predatorily.

 

Forcing their lips to crash together harshly Draco picked the flailing man up into his arms bridal style before dumping Harry unceremoniously on his father’s bed. As Harry tried to get up he was yanked back down onto the mattress. He then proceeded to tie both Harry’s hands together to the headboard of the bed. Harry yelled and kicked but was easily overpowered.

 

“Shush, love.” Draco smiled.

“I am NOT your LOVE!” Harry yelled.

“You’re too noisy.” Draco said, removing his own golden cravat and effectively tying and simultaneously gagging Harry’s mouth, muffling his words.

 

Before long both Draco and Harry were nude with the exception of Harry’s open white dress shirt flowing around Harry’s lithe body. Harry was on the verge of tears. He felt so humiliated and exposed- not just in the physical sense. Draco straddled Harry as he licked and nipped his way from Harry’s neck to his nipples which he pinched and teased with his teeth and fingers. Harry did started to cry then, squeezing his eyes shut as fat tears began to slide down his face. Silent, wet sobs shook his body as Draco continued to taste him. He felt as though he was betraying Lucius. He didn’t want this; he didn’t want it from Draco.

 

As Draco got off him, Harry opened his eyes just a little, thinking perhaps Draco had changed his mind. When Draco came back again with a small vial of sweetly scented lavender oil, Harry let out a distressed groan, having no idea what Draco was up to.

 

“Be patient.” Draco smirked mistaking Harry’s groan for a groan of need.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock as Draco spread his legs draping them over Draco’s shoulders before he roughly shoved a slick finger into Harry’s hole. Harry let out a strangled scream as he tried to squirm away. Draco’s forceful grip on his hip stilled him as the finger began to slide in and out of him slowly. He chuckled deep in his throat.

“You know what my father values most in all his liaisons, sexual or otherwise?” Draco absentmindedly asked, “Loyalty. If he should find us like this…” he trailed off.

 

Harry stayed silent. He didn’t want Lucius to find out. Ever! He would shut up and bare the burden after being raped by himself. What he couldn’t deal with will be Lucius’ utter disappointment with him. He should have been able to stop Draco. He shouldn’t have been so gullible as to believe Draco would offer him a way out, especially one that involved removing Draco’s pants!

 

His rant was cut off when Draco added the second finger and then a third in quick succession. Harry cried out in pain and still very unaroused.

 

“Hmm. I’m a little surprised you know. You’re still a virgin after being in my father’s bed? I would think he’d have defiled you by now. God…you’re so tight…” He continued the thrusting motion with his hand as he talked, “Oh well…His loss is my gain.” Draco removed his hand from Harry’s arse only to replace it with the tip of his hardened cock. Harry had no idea what was going on but he really didn’t want to know.

 

He found out anyways as Draco began to thrust shallowly into him. Inch by inch, Draco moaned and panted as his considerably large girth was buried inside Harry’s silky, tight heat. He could feel the sweat gather in his brows as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations running up and down his spine. One more thrust and he was seated in Harry.

 

Harry felt as though he was going to be split apart. He screamed but only gurgled noises were escaping him. He could feel something warm and wet between his legs and was horrified to realise it was blood. He really had been split apart!

 

Draco began to set a ruthless tempo as he slipped in and out of Harry. The sound of skin on skin was music to Draco’s ears. When he changed his angle a little and brushed up against Harry’s prostate, Draco was delighted to see and feel Harry’s body finally react. Reaching out his hand, he began to fist Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts.

 

Harry was mortified to find himself hardening to Draco’s touch. It wasn’t that he enjoyed it. It was just so very hard to stop his body from reacting. Arousal does not mean that he had finally consented! But Draco didn’t seem to think so as he whispered “See? Just relax, you like it this way!”

 

They both felt their orgasm approaching. Draco came first. As he did, his shallow thrusting repeatedly hit Harry’s prostate driving Harry over the edge. As Harry howled his release into Draco’s hands and onto their bellies, the door burst open. There stood Lucius, wide eyed with shock to find his lover and his son having sex with one another on his very bed. Harry’s eyes slowly cracked open and his head flopped to the side to see Lucius’ enraged form and the maid who had delivered the message that condemned him to a fate worst then death smirking satisfactorily behind Lucius.

 

Draco came down from his high. He looked at Lucius for a moment before greeting “Hello, father. Care to join us?” before pulling out of Harry with a noisy squelch.

Harry was expecting Lucius to hurt them; drag Draco off the bed and smash Harry’s face in. He was not expecting Lucius to simply turn around and close the door silently behind him.

 

“It would seem my father doesn’t value you as much as you suspected, Harry. I told you. You were nothing more to him than just. A. Good. Fuck.” Draco whispered into Harry’s ears in the dark as he began to untie him.

* * *

_A/N: Oh how did you guys enjoy that one?! Please review! PLEASE!!_

__


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Harry finally breaks down.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N ONE: OMG I apologise x8097398295247984782934 + 1! For not updating sooner! It’s just my internet ran out and then my laptop decided it had had enough and carked it recently! The lucky thing is, now everything’s fixed, I have windows Vista and Norton Anti-virus so nothing can gnaw at my Hard drive anymore! Anyways have fun reading!_

_A/N TWO: Oh the angst in the air after the previous chapter is thick enough to cut with a knife. Anyways, some of you may be wondering, “Is Lucius BLIND?! How can he not notice Harry’s been raped, the stupid bastard!” Well my reasoning is that because Harry was coming when Lucius came in, Lucius thought that Harry was enjoying what was happening to him or that he had consented. So I hope that answers it then._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Lucius did not sleep that night. He sat in one of the guest rooms with several large bottles of left over champagne and was drinking straight from them. The bubbly sweetness slid down his throat as he gulped it greedily waiting for its alcoholic contents to drown out his sorrow. How could Harry do that to him and with Draco of all people? How long had this been going on for? Did it begin when Harry first stopped coming to him at night? Had he misjudged Harry’s feelings towards his son? Or Harry couldn’t get enough money or sex like his dead mistress and had to sleep around with other men? No. That couldn’t be it. He loved Harry with all his heart and thought Harry did too. But Lucius obviously was wrong with that presumption. What would Harry gain from fucking Draco and betraying Lucius’ trust? Lucius had not known Harry for long but he knew Harry well enough to understand that he did not value money or titles. Harry just wanted to be loved. Was that it then? Harry needed love from a younger, better looking man than Lucius himself? If Lucius died, his titles would of course be handed over to his son. So did Harry want to ensure his future at Malfoy Manor in the long term?

 

Noticing that he had drained his last bottle, Lucius growled angrily and hurled it against the wall where it shattered into thousands of pieces much like Lucius’ heart at the moment. Champagne was for celebrating. There was nothing to be celebrated tonight. He needed something stronger. As Lucius rummaged around the liquor cabinet in the guest room he began to feel overwhelmed. Every time he seemed to have answered a question, more would arise. He ceased his movement only to slump hopelessly onto the thick Persian rug and began to weep, the black ribbon binding his long strands of flaxen hair slid off and his platinum locks cascaded around him. He had no strength anymore. He just wanted to curl up and sleep and when he woke up tomorrow all of this would just have been a horrible dream. It would Harry’s birthday. They would be celebrating it together.

 

Harry knew it was no dream. It was just a living nightmare. He had run back to his rooms, his clothes in buttoned up wrong and the seat of his pants seeped with blood. Harry felt so utterly violated. He sought out the nearest bathroom, filled the tub with hot water and proceeded to scrub himself raw. The water around him began to turn pink from Harry’s bleeding. Harry sobbed as he viciously rubbed his chest with a wet flannel. Draco’s words were true. Lucius didn’t care. He had seen them and all he did was turn around and leave. Draco could have continued and Lucius would not have interfered. Getting out of the tub only to fall face down to the cold tiled floor, Harry continued to cry as he curled up into the foetal position feeling let down and deceived. He was stupid for ever thinking Lucius loved him.

 

The irony of the matter was that neither of them could have been further from the truth. They both loved each other dearly. Perhaps it was fate. If Harry had been thwarted by the throngs of people for just a few more seconds before he made his way up to Lucius’ rooms, he would have met Lucius coming back outside to the join the festivities. Then there would be no situation as the one they found themselves facing. But fate was a cruel mistress.

 

Harry did not show up at breakfast the next morning. Lucius thought it was all the more reason for him to believe that Harry was feeling guilty because he had been caught red handed. Lucius made no attempt in finding Harry. It would be useless. It seemed to Lucius that Harry did not find it necessary to explain himself. Unseeingly, his decision only made things worse as Harry’s doubts were suddenly confirmed by Lucius’ actions. Harry’s birthday was celebrated by his friends and de facto family. As he smiled and blew out the candles to a small cake Mrs Weasley had baked him, he was aching inside and out. No one saw past the empty stares that he used to survey his party. He cried himself to sleep again that night. Lucius pushed open his bedroom door hearing it squeak ever so slightly. His bed sheets had been changed by the servants but still could not stop seeing the image of Harry there on his bed so wantonly admitting Draco that had burned its way into the back of his skull. And then, he remembered the Harry that had so very shyly sucked him off for the first time. These images swirled around his mind and only confused Lucius more.

 

This went on for several days. It wasn’t until Ron noticed how thin and fragile Harry was getting that anybody knew what was going on. Ron and Hermione had confronted him one late evening. Harry had stayed in his room the whole day yet again. Everybody was getting very worried. No one saw Harry leave the room in the past few days. As Harry greeted the newly weds and invited them in, Hermione, being ever the perceptive young woman she was, noticed the slight limp Harry had.

 

Ron quickly got to the point. He shot off a series of question about what was happening to Harry, why he had not come to breakfast, lunch or dinner everyday since the wedding, was Harry feeling okay, and was there something they should know about.

 

Harry profusely denied that anything was wrong. He reasoned that he was just feeling a little unwell and couldn’t manage to eat or drink anything in case it came up the wrong way. He raved and ranted that Ron and Hermione should just go off and be together as they had just been married and that his health was really not a cause for concern. Hermione noted that Harry was avoiding answering many of the questions Ron had asked. It was then that Harry sudden felt woozy from pacing so much having consumed nothing since the couple’s wedding reception. With a mighty thump he fainted onto the floor, vaguely hearing Hermione’s shriek and Ron’s yell.

 

When he came around again, he saw Hermione’s concerned face staring down at him.

“Harry, please tell us what happened right now.” Hermione implored, “And don’t you dare say nothing is wrong. Something obviously is if you’ve locked yourself in your room and starved yourself.”

Harry stayed silently.

“Harry, please…” Ron begged, “We’re as close as family here. We will help you this, no matter what it is.”

Harry immediately burst into tears. “But that’s –hic- just it Ron!” he sobbed, “You can’t help –hic- me even if you – hic- wanted to.”

“We can try Harry!” Hermione embraced him and gently beseeched. She looked straight into Harry’s emerald eyes sparkling from tears begging him to spill every thing to them.

 

Harry took a deep calming breath before launching into telling the events that had led up to his slowly deteriorating condition. Both Ron and Hermione stayed silent and listened to all he had to say, not questioning why or judging him. The only extreme reaction that came from them was when he told them her had been raped. Ron’s jaw dropped before he stood up and threatened to castrate Draco. Hermione placed a firm arm onto Ron who immediately silenced. She looked like she was on the verge of tears but refrained from crying, determined to be supportive rather than another emotional mess.

 

“Harry. Please sleep, I’ll bring something up for you to eat later. Right now, we have to get back before Ms Lestrange fires us.” Hermione stroked Harry’s hair gently before getting up and pulled Ron out with her. They trudged back down to the kitchens as both of them fumed silently.

“Hermione, please tell me you have a smart plan that could help him.” Ron said through gritted teeth.

“I have to think Ron. It’s not that simple. If we do anything brash or crude right now, Harry could get fired and then end up in the streets and god knows where he’ll go from there. It’s too much of a delicate situation.” Hermione whispered.

Ron had to concede it. It was not an extremely good outlook for Harry and Ron really just wanted to kill both the Malfoys, it would be so much easier than hatching an elaborate plan. If only murder wasn’t illegal.

* * *

_A/N: Again a million apologies D: everything was further complicated because of the lock down. I hope u guys understand  
_


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: Lucius finally realizes what's happened.  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N: Special thanks to Visitkarte for being a rabid reviewer of my story! I included your descriptive words about Lucius in this chapter, hope you find it somewhat amusing! The wave of exams has just swept past so I should be able to write a few extra chapters here and there :] BTW! I am taking on requests in two weeks time for short ficlets and drabbles. If you have any ideas just post it in a review when I tell you the request period starts! First THREE only so you gotta be quick!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lucius stalked through his mansion with a dour expression on his normally handsome features. How many times had he told Severus to smile once in a while but now he looked as if he had been taking frowning lessons from the master of sourness himself. The week had been unusually hectic. All manners of problems had begun arising in the town and without the help of Harry it was impossible to locate all the necessary paperwork in his vast library by himself... No, Lucius couldn’t think like that! Lucius shouldn’t even be thinking of anything to do with Harry at all! His frown deepened further as he rounded a corner. He didn’t need Harry. He had survived for a long time without a lover and now that he had gained and lost one he could go back to the way it always was again, easy! But it was a lie and Lucius did not want to admit it.

 

Shaking his head to dispel those thoughts, just as he was about to head out of one of the side entrance, Lucius collided with what felt like a human muscle locomotive. He fell down in the most un-aristocratic way for the first time since he was five. Looking up he saw the flaming red hair and freckled features of a dirt covered boy hauling a large sack of onions on his back. With a haughty huff, Lucius got up and brushed himself off.

 

“Be careful of where you are going, Mr Weasley.” Lucius said picking off an invisible fleck of dirt on his light grey morning coat. “I am not in a good mood. If you choose to annoy me I may just fire you and your family.” Lucius was just about to continue on his way when the next thing Ron said stopped him in his tracks.

“YOU’RE not in a happy mood?! How do you think Harry feels?!” Ron yelled loudly dropping the sack with a loud thud. “Why do you have to be such an arrogant twit all the time you self-centred bastard!?”

“Pardon me?!” Lucius’ temper flared dramatically but his face remained a glare, “If you think you are in any position to speak for Harry, I’ll have you know you are gravely mistaken Weasley. You and you’re family are fired. I will not have a mere servant boy speak to me like that.”

“I don’t give a damn if you fire me or my family! They probably agree with me that working for a heartless man who left his lover to raped by his own son is below them! So you can take your I-am-holier-than-thou attitude and shove it up someone who cares!”

 

Lucius fixed to the floor, his eyes wide with shock. Ron heaved a great big breathe as though a weight had been removed from him. He continued “And I’ll have you know Lord Malfoy” he spat Lucius’ title as though it left a foul taste of some sort, “As Harry’s best friend, I have every right to be concerned about his well being. But you don’t really care that he didn’t eat or sleep for a whole week do you? You don’t really care if he was on the verge of hysteria just the other when he fainted right in front of me and my wife.”

Ron’s collar was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong arms that pinned him to the nearest wall.

“What did you say?” Lucius whispered dangerously.

“You’re an arrogant twit.” Ron stared defiantly into Lucius’ eyes.

“No, you said Harry was...raped?” 

“Yes. Although you already know that, don’t you?”

Lucius let go of Ron as suddenly as he grabbed hold. He walked slowly back inside. Just as he reached the other side of the room from Ron, he broke into a run and took the stairs two steps at a time. Ron stared in surprise at the retreating form of Lucius. 

 

Harry sat staring sadly out of the tiny window of his room clad in his linen bathrobe. It was a gloomy day despite it being the middle of summer, though the air was humid and a little warm. Rain clouds had gathered and blocked out the sun. He vaguely wondered if it was going to sprinkle or pour down in sheets. The weather seemed to be corresponding to how he was feeling. Harry let out a soft sigh and didn’t even notice his door opening silently. Lucius approached with muffled footsteps as he crossed the carpet rug towards Harry. He was so very afraid that he was going to frighten Harry. Harry’s forlorn expression made his heart ache with misery too. How he wished he had not been so blinded with misjudgement to see the pain that Harry had been bearing all by himself.

“Harry...” Lucius whispered with a gentleness that even surprised him.

 

Harry was startled. Spinning around so quickly he felt dizzy he backed up against a wall. Looking away from the warm grey eyes of his ex-lover, the hurt of betrayal pierced him like a thousand needles that he winced and stiffened visibly. His eyes were already watering and Harry had no idea why. He had promised himself he no longer needed to think of Lucius or anything he had with him. Lucius didn’t love him from the beginning even though all of Harry’s feelings were poured into their relationship, whatever that relationship was.

 

But then why was Lucius hugging him so tightly? Why was Lucius crying too? Why was he kissing Lucius with all the anger, all the love he could muster from the bottom of his heart where he had locked them up, never believing they would ever have the capability of returning to him? Why, why, why?

 

When they broke apart, Lucius couldn’t help but repeating the words “Sorry” over and over again to Harry. He melted into Harry’s arms without any hesitation of showing his true emotions to another human being. His father had taught him feelings were weaklings, but right now, he just didn’t care enough about what anyone had to say when he had wronged his most important so greatly.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's rather short but ending it here would make a better impact for the story! Sorry guys D:_


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Draco gets his...  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N: Ah, sorry for the delay, I rewrote this numerous times because it just didn’t seem to start off right! BUT! I finally worked out how Draco’s going to get his, so enjoy the pain, misery and suffering._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Draco sighed happily as he lay on Blaise’s lap. His Italian lover was running his delicate and long fingers through Draco’s flaxen locks as he read a book. Draco idly toyed with Blaise’s neck tie as he closed his eyes and smiled happily. Life was great and most importantly it was great for Draco. He sat up abruptly when he heard his study’s double doors burst open.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked angrily as five plainly dressed men marched into the room. Two of them moved forward and seized his arms.

“Wha-what? Unhand me at once you imbeciles!” Draco yelled angrily.

“Draco!” Blaise called in distress. Draco turned around to see that his lover had also been captured. “Let go of him! Don’t you dare touch a hair on his head or I swear on the Malfoy crypt that you and your entirely family will be buried alive!”

“Shut up, Malfoy.” A similar voice said. Draco turned around to see that Ron was the fifth man amongst them.

“Weasley! What the hell are you doing? You and your family are going to suffer for this.”

“Geez, you sure are cocky for someone’s who’s about to be killed.” Ron said as he approached Draco. Draco froze with shock. “I’m going to repeat this: Shut...UP!” and as he finished his sentence Ron shoved a dirty grey cloth into Draco’s mouth. A black cloth bag was then pulled over his eyes and Draco felt himself being forcefully tied up. He didn’t know how long the carriage trundled on for, but then he found himself in a dark and dusty shed with Blaise whimpering beside him. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Draco demanded as Ron grabbed his hair by the roots and forced Draco to meet his eyes.

“That’s easy...This is for Harry.” Ron said confidently. He looked like he was about to walk away but then turned around and punched Draco’s jaw. Draco could taste blood. He spat at Ron’s feet.

“Hmm, so you found out the whore that he was did you? Why are you so worked up? Was he fucking you too?” Draco grinned, red staining his teeth and lips.

“I’m fucking worked up because you raped my best friend you fucking prick.” Ron said through gritted teeth. Draco received a punch to his stomach for his troubles. Shoes clacked against the cold stone floor that was making Draco’s knees ache from kneeling and he keened and wheezed trying to recover.

 

“Now, now, Mr Weasley, do reserve some revenge for me too.” Draco stared at the spit shined shoes that was right under his nose. His father was here.

“I don’t care about you enough to bullshit, Draco, so let me get right to the point.” Lucius spoke in a bored tone. “You’ve done something that is simply unforgiveable. This is retribution, Draco.”

“You care about him more than me- your own son?!” Draco yelled angrily.

“You’re a fool for thinking that I would’ve abandoned you simply because I had a new lover. But you’re disappointment for acting so brashly about it.” Lucius bent down on one knee, staring eye to eye with Draco. As misty grey eyes met, Lucius whispered quietly. “Though you’re a disappointment, you are still my son by blood. Even a tiger does not eat its own cubs. I won’t hurt you, but I want you to feel the exact same emotion I felt after you raped Harry.” He could see the fear and realisation that crept into his son’s eyes.

 

“You’re a bastard! Don’t involve an innocent in this!” Draco yelled, looking desperately at Blaise. Blaise’s whimpers were muffled by the cloth gag over his mouth. Blaise tried to scramble away unsuccessfully.

“Who involved an innocent in a family dispute first, Draco? Everybody else leave after you tie him to the beam.” Lucius said quietly as he threw his travelling cloak to the floor. The other men did as they were told. Lucius threw off his severe black vest and undid his suspenders next as Blaise’s frightened and pleading eyes stared up at him begging him to stop. Lucius unbuttoned Blaise’s vest and shirt forcing him onto his front. He pulled Blaise’s pinstriped blacks off before resting Blaise against his chest.

“Are you scared?” Lucius asked neither of them in particular.

“Please. Just fucking let him go...Kill me...Dismember me...Just don’t hurt him.” Draco begged.

“...No.” Lucius said quietly as he trailed his pale fingers leisurely over Blaise’s chest. “I want you to understand my pain. No physical pain could ever compare to how I felt when I finally found out what you had done; that you had violated the love of my life. You had damaged Harry’s heart and his body. Watch this Draco. Because trust me, I live everyday wondering just exactly where you’ve touched him. Thank God for this little mercy I’m giving you.”

Draco’s eyes began to water. Oh, God, no...

“Lucius.” A gentle voice called out. “Please stop now.”

Draco turned around. Harry stood timidly, his face half hidden in the dark shadows if the barn. “Harry...” he whispered, “Oh, God, please help us. Plea-” Harry suddenly slapped Draco.

“That was for that night.” Harry said quietly. Lucius chuckled quietly. “Just because I’m helping you does not mean I’ve forgiven you. I just don’t want anyone else feeling the same anguish I do.”

Harry approached Blaise and knelt down as Lucius released him. “I’m sorry that you got involved in this. Despite everything, I can tell he really loves you.” He began to untie Blaise and collect his clothing. Blaise rushed forward to Draco. He grabbed Draco’s jaw and kissed him firmly on the lips. “Draco. Draco...” Blaise whispered into Draco’s hair as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

Blaise untied Draco and they embraced tightly. “Go. Get out of here and never come back to this town. Your things are just outside. You’re disowned, Draco.” 

Draco held Blaise’s hand and ran out of the barn.

“Are you sure this is the thing you want to do?” Lucius asked Harry.

“Yes.” Harry said as he slumped against Lucius’ chest. “I already explained why Lucius. Besides, the best method in preventing further revenge is always ‘fear’. Prove to them you have the power without actually letting them know the full extent and you’ll always come out on top...right?” Harry smiled.

Lucius laughed. The low grumble vibrated through Harry. “You’re already speaking like a true Malfoy.” Lucius bent his head down and kissed Harry passionately. Harry moaned quietly before they broke apart and headed towards their carriage.

* * *

_A/N: YAY!! I finished the story!! Almost...an epilogue’s going to be next. Just as a treat for all you smut lovers out there ;] LOL._


	11. Epilgoue

  
Author's notes: In the words of Muse: "This is the end!"  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction’s plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated Publishers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story.**

_A/N: Alas, the story is at its end, thank you all so much for reading! But have no fear! I have a new plot line and story! So look out for me! The next series I’m writing is called ‘Ghost in the Cell: Stand Down Complex’, yet another AU FanFic! This Epilogue is dedicated to Visitkarte in particular and my readers in general! Once again thank you for reading and enjoy!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

“Harry, are you sure you want to do this? Absolutely sure?” Lucius asked quietly as he embraced Harry.

“Yes, Lucius.” Harry replied against his chest, “I’ll be fine. I promise. I trust you.”

Hearing Harry’s announcement made Lucius’ heart beat gently with joy. Lucius would give Harry anything in the world just to see him smile, surely an ‘anything’ that just happened to be ‘something’ that satisfied them both could only be better.

 

Harry stepped back from Lucius’ chest and pushed Lucius down into a chair behind where they stood. He then proceeded to undress himself for Lucius. His shoes first and then his navy morning coat. Lucius vaguely wondered how these simple and seemingly innocent movements could turn him on so much. He was already half erect in his own slacks. It was more than likely, Harry was taking the initiative was having this effect on him.

 

He was already down to just his white starched collar shirt. Harry stood so shyly beside their bed. Lucius abruptly stood, wishing to undo the last of Harry’s clothing that was hiding all that delicious young flesh. As the white material fluttered its way to Harry’s delicate ankles landing on the floor, Lucius slipped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled them close together once more.

 

“Let me remove your clothes?” Harry asked Lucius uncertainly as he tugged gently at his narrow ribbon necktie.

“Of course,” Lucius said turning them around and falling onto the bed so that Harry landed softly on top of him, “You’re the only one who gets to remove my clothes from now on.” Harry giggled as he straddled Lucius’ lap. Their tongues and lips joined again in a kiss that confirmed their love for each other. Hands explored and helped Lucius out of his clothing. Soon, Harry could feel Lucius’ silky steel flesh pressing up against his own and he flushed feeling slightly embarrassed all over again like the first time he saw it.

“Lucius?” Harry whispered as he stared down at his lover.

“Yes, love?” Lucius answered as looking up adoringly at Harry.

“You don’t mind?”

“Mind what?” he asked in confusion.

“That I’m no longer...pure.”

Lucius sighed. “Harry, love transcends such simple things. You’re still pure. In here.” Lucius placed his hand over Harry’s chest brushing over a nipple accidently. Harry moaned. “As long as you’ve always loved me, I don’t care about anything else. Virginity is overrated.”

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Harry said as he tucked his head under Lucius’ chin.

“That’s my line.” Lucius said kissing the top of Harry’s head.

They laid there for a while. Before long, Harry could tell that Lucius was getting restless. Their close and naked proximity was having its effect on Lucius. Harry got of Lucius and crawled to the head of the bed and sat with his spread open in invitation. He hoped he looked enticing as he had never tried for anyone before. It seemed he was if the expression on Lucius’ face was anything to go by.

Lucius licked his lips as he stared at the feast Harry presented. He noted that Harry was surprisingly hairless, much like himself, with only a smattering of pubic hair. He dipped his head and licked Harry’s right nipple as he stimulated the other with his hand. Harry arched into his touch, trembling slightly.

 

“Nn...haa, Lucius...ah!” Harry moaned as he buried his fingers in Lucius’ hair. Lucius sucked, licked and nipped, alternating between each nipple as his hands travelled further south. He fondled Harry slightly, feeling Harry’s weight in his hand. Stroking Harry’s length and increasing his speed. He concentrated his attentions on Harry’s dripping cock, sucking hard and swallowing Harry to the hilt.

 

“Ah! Ngh. Oh, Luci...us...I’m going to-” Harry gasped. He tried to pull Lucius’ head away but Lucius kept a possessive grip on Harry’s hips. Lucius swallowed every last drop as Harry filled his mouth with hot pearly liquid and thrust wildly into his orifice. “Ah! Aaa...Ngh! Lucius!” Harry was even more beautiful when he was coming, with his head thrown back with an expression of pure ecstasy written on his face. 

 

Lucius licked Harry’s cock clean as Harry recovered from his orgasm. Harry was breathing heavily, sweat collecting at his brows. He was covering his eyes with his hands feeling even more embarrassed now than ever.

 

“Harry, you don’t need to hide.” Lucius said pulling Harry’s hands away from his face. “You turn me on so much when you’re yelling my name.” He chuckled placing a kiss on Harry’s jaw. Harry stared up at him for a moment, unmoving.

“Are you okay Harry?” Lucius asked, slightly concerned after a while.

Suddenly, Harry pounced on Lucius so that Harry was straddling Lucius again.

“Harry?” Lucius asked.

Harry leaned down and whispered into Lucius’ ear. “Lucius, I want you...Now...” he licked the shell of Lucius’ ear and ground his renewed erection into Lucius’ thigh just emphasise his point. Lucius smirked happily and rummaged for his scented oil. He poured a generous amount from the vial onto his fingers and approached Harry. Keeping their eye contact, Lucius slowly slipped a slicked finger into Harry. Harry gripped Lucius’ arm tightly. Lucius stopped immediately.

“Is it hurting? Do you want me to stop?” he asked, concerned.

“No...It just feels a little funny.” He smiled encouragingly, “I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

Lucius continued. After he felt Harry adjusting to the intrusion of his finger he added a second. Harry was incredibly tight, swallowing his fingers almost to the third knuckle. Harry groaned with pleasure as Lucius started thrusting shallowly and scissoring his fingers to stretch him.

“Ah! Lucius! I can’t take it anymore.” Harry gasped, trying not to forget how to breathe. Lucius froze. “Just put it in.” Harry ordered.

“I’ll hurt you.” Lucius said, afraid that he might scar Harry for a second time.

“Oh! Please, fuck me! Fuck me now!” Harry moaned thrusting to meet Lucius’ fingers, seeking out that strange sensation when Lucius’ fingers touched his prostate. After hearing Harry beg, Lucius couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

Lucius reached for the oil once more and slicked his cock up. Placing the oil back on the night stand, he turned around ready to enter Harry only to be pushed onto the bed and pinned down by an impatient and aroused Mr Potter.

He chuckled. “You’re so slow!” Harry pouted before kissing him passionately. Lucius grabbed Harry’s hips and guided himself into Harry’s entrance.

“Oh...” Harry winced slightly but then pressed down to meet Lucius.

“Harry, we can take this slowly.” Lucius whispered.

“No, it feels good.” Harry blushed, “I’m just not use to it yet.”

With shallow thrusts and Harry’s little moans, Lucius was soon fully inside Harry. Harry’s tight heat was driving Lucius mad.

“Harry, please start moving before I die of sexual frustration.” Lucius pleaded.

Harry was breathing heavily but smiled down at Lucius. He lifted himself up slightly before sliding back down and impaling himself on Lucius’ cock. After a few more experimental thrusts, they both found their rhythm and gradually increased their speed. Both men were moaning. Lucius stroked Harry in time with his thrusts. Soon, he could feel his balls tightening. He was already teetering on the edge of bliss and about to fall off.

“Harry...” he said warningly, but Harry didn’t seem to hear him as he continued on sliding up and down. Suddenly without warning, Harry came. Lucius was immediately right there with him as they both yelled each other’s names while embracing tightly, still quivering and languidly thrusting against each other as they came down from their high.

 

Harry felt the sticky mess between their bellies and blushed. “I...I’ll clean that up right away.” He motioned to get out of the bed but Lucius held him still.

 

“Don’t bother...” Lucius sighed, satiated. They lay together completely still, breathing steadily.

“I love you, Harry.” Lucius said.

Harry smiled. “I know. I love you too.”

Harry finally found it, the thing he had always wished for; happiness with a family and with his lover, Lucius. And what became of the maid that helped Draco? Well, for some odd reason she mysteriously went missing after being called away. Harry’s Uncle eventually lost his battle to get back on the wagon and poured his entire fortune and his family into his alcohol addiction. Blaise and Draco settled in a village somewhere in the south of France. They now have a calligraphy shop there and despite being not too well off, Draco’s glad he’s still got Blaise. The Weasleys still work in the Manor, although they’re treated with a lot more respect from the other workers and Ms Lestrange now that everyone knew their job would be in jeopardy if they messed with their master’s lover’s de facto family.

* * *

_A/N: OH MY GOD! The series is now officially over and finished! Yes, I know it was a particularly long epilogue but why the hell not when this is the last piece I write for this universe! Thank you all for reading! Love you, love you, love you!!_


End file.
